Mawazine 2017
The 16th edition of Mawazine took place on 12 May to 20 May 2017. Stages: OLM Souissi Friday, 12 May Ellie Goulding Saturday, 13 May Wiz Khalifa Sunday, 14 May Chic featuring Nile Rodgers Monday, 15 May Ms. Lauryn Hill Tuesday, 16 May Booba Wednesday, 17 May DJ Snake Thursday, 18 May Nick Jonas Friday, 19 May Demi Lovato Saturday, 20 May Rod Stewart Nahda Friday, 12 May Sami Yusuf Saturday, 13 May Majid al-Muhandis Sunday, 14 May Nawal Al Zoghbi Monday, 15 May Mohamed Al Salem, Hussein El Deek Tuesday, 16 May Fares Karam Wednesday, 17 May Najwa Karam Thursday, 18 May Tamer Hosny Friday, 19 May Asma Lamnawar, Hatim Ammor Saturday, 20 May George Wassouf Bouragrag Friday, 12 May Panache Culture Saturday, 13 May MHD Sunday, 14 May Amadou & Mariam Monday, 15 May Bonga Tuesday, 16 May Ibibio Sound Machine Wednesday, 17 May Baloji Thursday, 18 May Pat Thomas & Kwashibu Area Band Friday, 19 May Calypso Rose Saturday, 20 May Alpha Blondy Salé Friday, 12 May Fatima Zohra Laaroussi, Tahour, Latifa Raafat, Mustapha Regragui's Orchestra, Abderrahim Souiri Saturday, 13 May Rabah Mariwri, Fatima Tabaamran, Mustapha Oumghil Sunday, 14 May Hamid Bouchnak, Cheba Maria, Cheb Kader Monday, 15 May Hamid El Kasri, Mehdi Nassouli, Mustapha Bakbou Tuesday, 16 May Hamid Serghini, Zina Daoudia, Five Stars Wednesday, 17 May Batoul El Merouani, Cherkani Orchestra, Rachida Talal, Saida Charaf Thursday, 18 May La Fouine, Masta Flow, Don Bigg Friday, 19 May Issam Kamal, Ribab Fusion, Farid Ghannam Saturday, 20 May Mustapha Bourgogne, Haj Abdelmoughit, Abdellah Daoudi Chellah Friday, 12 May N/A Saturday, 13 May Vakia Stravrou Sunday, 14 May Justin Vali Monday, 15 May Maqâm Roads Tuesday, 16 May Trio Chicuelo & Marco Mezquida Wednesday, 17 May Agathe Iracema Thursday, 18 May Stella Gonis Friday, 19 May Saodaj' Saturday, 20 May Elida Almeida Théatre Mohammed V Friday, 12 May Charles Aznavour Saturday, 13 May Badr Rami Sunday, 14 May Eleftheria Arvanitaki Monday, 15 May Anoushka Shankar Tuesday, 16 May Charles Aznavour Wednesday, 17 May Susana Baca Thursday, 18 May Lotfi Bouchnak Friday, 19 May Rafael Amargo Saturday, 20 May Jahida Wehbe Ellie Goulding Setlist: (12 May 2017) "Aftertaste" "Lights" "Animal" "Outside" "Devotion" "Keep On Dancin'" "Don't Need Nobody" "Figure 8" "Tethered" (Rationale cover) "First Time" "Army" "Something in the Way You Move" "Paradise" "On My Mind" "Anything Could Happen" "I Need Your Love" "Starry Eyed" "Burn" "Love Me like You Do" Nick Jonas Setlist: (18 May 2017) "Bom Bidi Bom" "Touch" "Levels" "The Difference" "Good Thing" "Who I Am" "Give Love A Try" "S.O.S" "Santa Barbara" "Under You" "Bacon" "Numb" "Chains" "Last Time Around" "Good Girls" "Teacher" "Champagne Problems" "Chainsaw" "Introducing Me" "Close" "Jealous" Demi Lovato Setlist: (19 May 2017) "Confident" "Heart Attack" "Fire Starter" "For You" "Body Say" "Wildfire" "My Love is Like a Star" "Fix a Heart" / "Nightingale" / "Warrior" "Two Pieces" "Lionheart" "Waitin for You" "Old Ways" "Kingdom Come" "Got Dynamite" "Don't Forget" / "Catch Me" "Yes" "Stone Cold" "Skyscraper" "Give Your Heart a Break" "Neon Lights" "Cool for the Summer"